Beginning
by deestoria
Summary: "Silahkan tuanku." / "I wanna be yourman bee." / "Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan pacarnya yang lain." / "Maaf bug. Aku tidak bisa. A-aku benar-benar tidak bisa." / "Kau? Menurutku biasa saja." - ChanBaek/BaekYeol - Read Detail Info - RnR


**BEGINNING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**presented by**_

**Deestoria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Baekhyun - Chanyeol**

**Supporting Cast : Kyuhyun - Sungmin**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Information : AU - OOC**

**Warning : KyuMin scene**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES**

**STORY AND OC BELONGS TO DEESTORIA**

**Repost Copyright October - 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku benci menunggu kabar darimu, itu membuatku kesal, tapi saat kau ada, yang kau lakukan adalah salah satu hal terbaik dalam hidupku **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa saat ke depan Dee bakal rajin repost epep lama. Yehet! Ohorat! Yang ga suka, close tab dan silahkan minggir, lalala**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, di antara jalanan Seoul, terlihat sebuah mobil sport berwarna silver metalik dengan kap terbuka membelah jalanan dengan kecepatan sedang. Si pengemudi, Chanyeol tengah mengantar laki-laki kesayangannya, Baekhyun pulang. Keduanya berbincang seraya bercanda mesra. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah laki-laki yang lebih pendek.

"Sudah sampai." ucap Chanyeol seraya mematikan mesin, lalu bergegas melepas seatbelt dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun.

"Silahkan tuanku." ucap Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih pelayan. Hihihi." kikik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar kalimat kekasihnya. Keduanya berjalan beiringan memasuki rumah.

"Bee, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Menonton film. Kenapa?", Baekhyun balik bertanya seraya menoleh ke arah laki-laki di sampingnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak. Pasti kau akan menonton film kartun lagi?" tebaknya.

Ganti kepala Baekhyun yang menggeleng, "Aku mau menonton film superhero, seperti X-Men atau mungkin The Avengers."

"Superhero ya. Ah, aku juga ingin jadi superhero." celetuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Memang kau ingin menjadi siapa bug? Superman? Batman? Spiderman? Ironman? Atau jangan-jangan Ultraman? Beeep beeep beeep, kekuatannya hanya bertahan 3 menit saja. Hihihi.", Baekhyun terkikik seraya memperagakan gaya Ultraman -seperti gaya ksatria bertopeng Sinchan- lalu menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di depan pintu rumah.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat dan penuh kasih membuat laki-laki berparas cantik itu tertegun. Mata mereka saling beradu. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, "I wanna be yourman bee" bisik Chanyeol lembut di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa geli karena deru nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa telinganya. Manik cokelat itu menatap Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya lekat. Dapat Baekhyun lihat rasa sayang yang besar untuknya di mata Chanyeol. Laki-laki manis itu tersipu, rona merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mencium lembut bibir tipis Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam menikmati ciuman Chanyeol.

"Masuklah. Nanti aku telfon." ucap Chanyeol setelah melepas ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "Sampai jumpa bug. Hati-hati di jalan."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Pasti. Sampai jumpa bee." ucap laki-laki jangkung itu seraya tersenyum.

Baekhyun membuka knop pintu, "Aku mencintaimu bug." ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Aku lebih mencintaimu bee.", dia memberi isyarat untuk masuk.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, Baekhyun langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya setelah menutup pintu, dia meraba dadanya, dapat dirasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ucapan Chanyeol terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Baekhyun, "_I wanna be yourman._", senyumnya mengembang, dia pun melangkah menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Baekhyun tengah menonton TV bersama orang tuanya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Laki-laki mungil itu terlihat gelisah seraya menatap layar ponselnya yang gelap. Tingkah Baekhyun pun tak lepas dari tatapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Baekhyunnie, kau kenapa eum? Kenapa kau terlihat gelisah sayang?" tanya Sungmin.

Baekhyun menatap ibunya, dia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak eomma. Hanya sedang menunggu kabar."

"Dari Chanyeol?" tebak Sungmin.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sampai sekarang dia belum menghubungiku padahal tadi dia bilang akan menelfonku." gerutu Baekhyun kesal seraya memainkan ponselnya.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan pacarnya yang lain." ceplos Kyuhyun bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun. Sungmin langsung memukul Kyuhyun, "Kyu, kau ini apaan sih!"

Baekhyun hanya menatap ayahnya lalu mengalihkan pandangan. Dia tidak menanggapi ucapan laki-laki paruh baya yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama dengan kekasihnya itu, namun mau tidak mau itu mengusik pikirannya. Dia ingin menghubungi Chanyeol tapi dia takut Chanyeol sedang sibuk karena memang Chanyeol sedang banyak proyek. Dia kembali menatap ponselnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya menatap Baekhyun lalu saling pandang dan kembali menonton TV.

.

.

.

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Suara bel terdengar berbunyi.

"Baekhyunnie, coba lihat siapa yang datang." titah Sungmin.

"Ah eomma, aku malas." keluh Baekhyun.

Sungmin langsung memberi tatapan mematikan kepada anak semata wayangnya itu.

Melihat tatapan ibunya, membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau beranjak dari duduknya dengan malas. Laki-laki itu mendekati intercom. Baekhyun mendengus melihat layar intercom yang gelap. Dia baru ingat kalau layar intercomnya rusak dan hanya speakernya yang berfungsi. Alhasil dia jadi tidak bisa mengetahui siapa yang datang. Mau tidak mau harus bertanya.

"Siapa ya?" tanyanya tepat di depan intercom.

"Marry." jawab dari luar yang terdengar seperti suara perempuan.

Baekhyun berkernyit, _"__Marry?__"_ pikirnya bingung.

Tanpa pikir panjang, tangan Baekhyun akhirnya membuka knop pintu, "Maaf, anda Marry siapa ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Marry me?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menunjukkan sebuah kotak cincin di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Bug, kau-", Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak dengan 2 buah cincin di dalamnya. Satu cincin berwarna silver dengan sebuah batu berwarna kuning oranye berbentuk bulat dihias seperti matahari, sementara cincin yang lain berwarna agak hitam dengan bentuk sabit di bagian tengahnya dan bintang di sekelilingnya. Kedua cincin itu akan menyatu sempurna jika digabungkan. Baekhyun terkejut, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan melamarnya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Bug." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menikah denganku, menjadi pendampingku, menjadi hanya milikku sampai akhir hidupku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Orang tua Baekhyun muncul dari belakang. Mereka menatap peristiwa indah di hadapan mereka.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, dia bisa lihat kesungguhan di mata Chanyeol.

Tapi sejurus kemudian raut wajah Baekhyun berubah. Pandangannya menjadi sendu, Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, tangannya mengepal seolah menahan sesuatu. Chanyeol menangkap perubahan di wajah Baekhyun.

"Bee, kenapa kau diam?"

Baekhyun menunduk, "Maaf bug. Aku tidak bisa. A-aku benar-benar tidak bisa." ucap Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol terkejut mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Dia merasa dilempar dari atap gedung tertinggi, orang tua Baekhyun pun terkejut dengan jawaban Baekhyun, mereka saling menatap.

Manik cokelat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, mata mereka saling beradu, Chanyeol sendiri masih menyodorkan cincin untuk Baekhyun karena sungguh dia tidak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk menolakmu, jadi jawabannya iya, aku mau Park Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun kemudian seraya tersenyum. Chanyeol langsung berbinar dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Bee."

"Aku mau bug, aku mau menjadi milikmu dan bersamamu selamanya." tegas Baekhyun dengan tetap tersenyum.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dia meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun dan memasangkan cincin yang berwarna silver dengan aksen emas matahari di jari manis lentik laki-laki itu. Baekhyun pun memasangkan cincin yang satunya ke jari manis Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu berdiri. Mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Aku mencintaimu bee, aku sangat mencintaimu." ucap Chanyeol seraya memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu bug." balas Baekhyun dalam dekapan kekasih besarnya.

Orang tua Baekhyun memberi jempol tanda hebat untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum, dia memeluk erat laki-laki mungil itu, dalam hati dia berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun adalah bulan dalam hidupnya dan bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah matahari dalam hidupnya. Matahari harus selalu menjaga bulannya agar tetap dapat bersinar.

.

.

.

|BONUS|

"Chanyeol romantis ya Kyu." ucap Sungmin seraya menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah berpelukan.

"Jadi menurutmu aku tidak romantis?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Kau? Menurutku biasa saja." jawab Sungmin datar.

"Yak! Aku melamarmu di atap gedung baby dan jangan lupakan kembang api yang aku buat khusus untukmu, bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan aku tidak romantis." gerutu Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan tangannya Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap suaminya itu dengan lembut. Dia mengelus pipi Kyuhyun lalu membawa laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu menghadapnya, mata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin beradu.

"Bagaimanapun dirimu, aku mencintaimu Kyuhyunnie. Sangat mencintaimu.", Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut lalu kembali menatapnya.

Laki-laki yang dicium bibirnya itu tersenyum, "Aku lebih mencintaimu baby.", bibir Kyuhyun mencium bibir pulm Sungmin lalu memeluknya erat, bersama mereka mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Keempatnya pun terlibat dalam perbincangan yang seru. Malam itu bulan tersenyum di antara bintang menggambarkan kebahagiaan yang baru saja terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E****N****D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Hohoho. Cheesy kah? Kurang maniskah? Yang jelas semoga suka. Next, Dee bakal repost epep rate M. Tapi repostnya malem aja habis buka, ****kekeke. Yang mau tau seperti apa cincinnya ChanBaek, ini linknya :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DO NOT PLAGIARISM OR COPYCAT**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C****hanBaek Indonesia Club - CIC akan ****mengadakan ****C****hanBaek support project dengan cara donasi untuk konser EXO - The Lost Planet di Indonesia, September 2014, dengan tagline :**

**"NO.1 SOULMATE"**

**Detail info, kontak twitter : ChanBaek_IDClub  
**

**Thanks**


End file.
